plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Tegan Linder
Tegan Corvon Linder is a human rogue created on the 1st of December 2013. Appearance Tegan is 5"8' tall, has short black hair, a very lean and muscular build and is generally considered to be quite masculine looking. She has a strong jawline and hard facial features which, along with her often sunken eyes from lack of sleep and drug use, make her look quite intimidating. She has many tattoos, including a large skeletal black and white image on her back, a small star on the left of her abdomen, words on the underside of her upper right arm and the name of a long term girlfriend on her thigh. Personality Tegan is quite rash, aggressive and very much a loner type. She doesn't like working with other people, as she always prefers to get her own way. She chooses to live as a rogue because this offers her the freedom that she feels she needs. Tegan is quite rude to most people, but she certainly leaves in impression. She doesn't say too much, and speaks more with her fists than her words. The only people she can really bare to spend time with are other rogues like her, who also have a hard time trusting others, and of course the many, many women she's slept with, who are one of her many vices. She didn't have much family before the collapse, but since then she's lost even more. Tegan has taken to the use of many different drugs and alcohol to try and fill that hole. As a result, she cares more about the drugs than anyone else. There's almost nothing she wouldn't do to get the next dose. History Pre-Apocalypse Tegan was severely abused as a child. Her father raped her, and her mother beat her. She has scars all over her body to prove it. Her father was an alcoholic and her mother was a drug abuser, and as an adult she's taken on both of these 'qualities'. She lived with them until she was fourteen years old, when she had finally had enough of the hand life had dealt her. She stole a carving knife from the kitchen, and snuck into her parent's bedroom with the intention of killing them both while they slept. She slit her father's throat, but there, staring at her mothers sleeping body, she came up with the first line of her short code of morals: I don't hurt women. She cleaned out as much as she could from the house, and ran away. She managed on the street, far more than she probably should have. She became affiliated with many gangs, hence her various tattoos and bullet wounds. After a few years of this, she got hooked on heroin. That's when she started too loose control. The whole reason she left her 'home' was to stop the abuse, ut now this drug had put her in the same position again. She was selling her body, putting herself in danger just for another hit. Post-Apocalypse When the dead started rising, her drug dealer, friends in gangs and all the other people she lived with went out to investigate the chaos. None of them came back. She stayed in that run down house for a week, sweating and screaming through her first meeting with drug withdrawal. She took what she could from the house and from her comrades bodies, and kept moving. All her old dealers were dead, but someone still had to be selling. So she set out in search for the fine brown powder. When Fort York fell, she walked for three days to reach Abital , and started a new life there as under the false name Alex Rain Arrowsmith. She lived there, buying and selling drugs, occasionally doing work for various gangs, for about four years. After the conflict between the Loyalists and the Enforcers started, Tegan sought out opportunity in Safe Haven, selling information to both sides and, occasionally, killing for both sides as well.Eventually, it was discovered that she had no real loyalty to either side, and she was pushed out of the city by those that hunted her. She left Safe Haven and walked for a week to return to Abital. Roleplay Drugs Tegan is heavily involved with the illicit drug trade in Abital and the Western Outlands . Even before the apocalypse started, she bought, sold and smuggled drugs around the country. She became involved with the trade partly because of her gang connections, and partly because of her own personal addiction to heroin. Threads http://www.plaguedworld.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=elsewhere&thread=17573&page=3